User talk:Suzuran no Yubi
Welcome Hi, welcome to Demise Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Bloodstrider page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Demise101 (Talk) 08:37, January 31, 2012 Re There are a few reasons why you (and most of the people who have been promoted since I left) should not be promoted. Most of these apply to you, but if you don't feel one of them does, then it probably refers to the others. If you truly wish to understand, then remember these points. 1. Timing- This is the most crucial part. Before you applied, did you not notice the fact that the chat was completely filled with chat moderators? The ratio of stars to non-stars was almost always 3:1 or higher. Applying for a position that has enough members already is overkill, and a bad move in general. 2. Knowledge of the rights- You probably will have no idea how to use your rights to their extent once you get the position. This will, once you realise that, be quite embarrassing. You need to understand how to use the rights before you apply for them. Right now, you just think that you click the person and he gets banned. 3. Respect for the position- Before you even think about applying, think about what the position means to you, and what it means for the wiki. Roughly 80% of the lol wiki has no idea what the positions even do. After that, a further 15% have no idea what the position means to the wiki. You are, unfortunately, stuck in the 80%, having very little idea about what you can do with the powers and what it means. If you look at Tech's nomination, you will see that all of his supporting votes are biased towards "Hey, he's a great guy, active, deserves the rights". If you understand what crat means, then these reasons are beyond stupid. Cratship does not require you to be active: You can just pop by when someone emails you to promote whoever has passed. The fact that we have 4 such crats, Two of which are active, means that Tech is riding on popularity to win the request. The 95% of people I mentioned earlier treat the power rights as a "Bragging" tool. Regardless of what I say in chat, I'm dead serious about administrating any wiki I come across. You having a star isn't just for show: Learn what it means, don't treat it as a badge of achievement. I felt betrayed by Deadly and Water when they applied for moderator: They learned nothing, and chose to blindly acquire power. The worst thing is, they both became inactive moments after they passed, meaning they don't deserve it. Powers aren't a present given to nice children, they are meant to be a sign of trust. 4. This one doesn't apply to you, but is very important. DO NOT TREAT ADVANCEMENTS LIKE A JOKE. That is the most insulting thing that you can do, and a lot of our editors do so, even if unintentionally. Mmmm, I apologise if I didn't make sense somewhere, it's 8:30 (my bed-time) and I'm tired. Good night. Response 1. I highly doubt there are times with no stars. If you count everyone, we have something like 30 or more. Regardless, if there are no stars in chat, there won't be more than 2 people in chat, because the system is so overloaded that 90% of the people are stars anyway. Also, I doubt you've ever seen more than one vandal who has ever been on chat while the chat mods were gone. If you have not, then the "need" for a new position is not present. 2. Do not lie. You have no idea how to use them, because you've never used them before, and you've probably never asked for a chat moderator for help on the system. 3. Protect the chat? Chat's protected. We have too many chat moderators already. I don't know what you can achieve: You can't "Protect" a chat, chat isn't necessary, trolls and vandals have NOT appeared more on the chat (Don't go thinking about Tech's old blogs and whatnot and think it even applies. There are more vandals because he can actually see them now) and our stars outweigh newcomers. I, personally, do not think any new chat moderators are needed, unless at least 5 leave. Everybody seems to think "If a little is good, then a lot is awesome", when this clearly isn't the case. The entire wiki can run on 3 good admins, 1 crat, 4 moderators and some rollbacks (no real limit). Chat moderators? You need about 2, considering mods and admins. I think there are something like 9 mods, 4 crats and 5-6 admins (although most of us are semi-active, so it is controllable). We have 11 chat moderators (this isn't even including other positions that have the powers). That's enough. Again, understand that the trolls and vandals have not increased. They are exactly the same amount as when I became admin. I can tell, because I've seen wiki activity AND was on chat for 6 weeks during the holidays. Now, if you count properly, you probably had a 10 day window where I didn't go on chat at all. So you mean in those 10 days, there were several times in which chat mods didn't exist, and trolls were there? I don't care if the chat mods weren't there, if there was no-one to ban, there is no need. Why do you need a crat 24/7? People don't get promoted every 5 seconds, and there is a limit to the amount of people promoted. You don't ask for rights for that 1% chance that you and maybe one person will deal with a troll in chat with no mods active. That's like me saying I should be a crat because there might be a time where neon, sam, aj AND Kaz are all asleep, and a nomination is passed.